Rekindled Flames
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is a sort of update to a previous story I had done that was Jack-centric. Seeing how many positive responses it got, I decided to write a new one and subsequently have Jack become a Warrior. I will be writing more in the future about Jack and Kimiko's wedding, family and etc. This takes place during the new series, Xiaolin Chronicles.


Rekindled Flames

Synopsis: With Xiaolin Chronicles just beginning and the input I have recieving I thought 'why not ?'. Jack X Kimiko, R&R.

Evil Journal Entry 101

It's funny how being villainous never becomes passe. It's sort of like riding a bike. Once you know how to steady yourself and keep your balance, you hop back on and keep on riding even if you wreck badly, scuff yourself up or sprain your ankle. Villany is exactly like this. You never forget how to be a villain, and it's always in vogue. Even my signature black gothic look is more popular than ever. Had I known I started a fashion trend I would've gone to Paris and begun my own clothing line. Alas, that was not to be. Especially since I was sent a mysterious package with a slinky inside. I had no _clue_ this slinky was housing the spirit of Wuya. I had thought she was out of my life for good and I could persue Kimiko more determinedly. Again, my plans had been squashed before they could even fully hatch ! Yet again, being paired with my ghostly witch supervisor couldn't have been more auspicious. Before I knew it, I would be fighting against the Dragons in showdowns just like old times. I wondered what Kimiko looked like now. I never forgot how lovely or beatific she was. She still occupied my dreams and many of my poems. Now if only I had the spine to read one of my ballads to her !

Evil Journal Entry 102  
It was another journey for a new Wu I had never even heard of before. It went by the name 'Sproingy Spring' and granted the user the ability to leap great heights. Not that I actually _needed_ it, per se, since I already had a helicopter pack and I could zip anywhere I wanted if I so desired, but it was a lesser known Wu that needed to be collected in order to restore Wuya to her corporeal state. She had been fairly patient (well, _mostly_ concerning her penchant for cantankerousness) and I commended her on this time and time again. I knew this particular trek would be not only easy, but obtaining the Sproingy Spring would be a cake walk.

It was a hop, skip and jump we had made our journey into the dessert of Arizona. The Warriors weren't far behind. They had a new cue ball with them that went by the name Ping Pong.

'How apropros.', I thought to myself, wittily. I would've called him egg head or maybe Zero, just to be extra sardonic but I wasn't there to trade barbs. I laid my hands on the Sproingy Spring first and Kimiko had steaked her claim secondarily. She hadn't changed much since I last saw her; only grown more shapely and beautiful. The colonge she wore was floral and pleasant, even so delicate that I was surprised she still wore it. It brought her best feminine attributes out and put me in a near state of blitheness.

'Not so fast, Spicer. I saw this one first. You can't take it from me.', She said, in that typical confident manner of her's. That was another thing I absolutely adored; her self-esteem. She had beauty, brains, courage and the ability to melt my icy heart faster than you could say ay Chihuahua !

It was as if nothing between us had changed. The Xiaolin Showdown had begun and we were racing to get to the Sproingy Spring across what seemed to be acres of water, rocks scattered every which way and the spring inexplicably hung from the very top of a flag pole attached to a lofty mountain. Having the upper hand with my Monkey Staff Shen Gong Wu, I leapt across the stones as if I were dancing across them. Her lovliness didn't distract me. All I had in my sights was that Wu and before I knew it, I had it in my grasp. Kimiko was catching her breath.

'I'll have to admit, Spicer. That was very impressive.', she said, complimenting me. I felt heat rising to my cheeks and my heart skpping beats. I nearly tittered like a young schoolgirl but kept my feminine laughter to myself, lest she think I was gay. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

'Kimi, I was just wondering if you and I could go on a date. You know, just like we used to ? It's been so long since I had the pleasure of treating you to a good, hearty meal. I'll make it myself. Don't worry, I won't poison you. I'm quite the master of many cuisines.', I offered. She pondered the idea for a while and leaned over to my ear. I could sense her breath against my ear and neck and it made my hair stand on end. Oh, the exhileration of that closeness.

'Sounds like a plan.', she answers and leaves me a sweet memento; one cherry red lipgloss reminder and the remnant of her floral essense.

Evil Journal Entry 103

When not hunting for Wu or being berated by Wuya, I spend time exercising, honing my skills much like sharpening a katana to make certain its edge is still razor sharp. Other than that, I enjoy cycling, swimming, video games, and courting the fair Kimiko. It had been a while since I properly courted her and I felt slightly guilty but she knew that our paths had kept us separated. She kept drawing me back into the light. I couldn't stay away from that hypnotic glow. I am indeed, a moth to her flame. And I know I won't be burned in the process of persuing her. Someday, somehow, she'll become my Mrs. Spicer. Yet, such things take patience, time and of course, money.

It was Friday evening when Kimiko visited my house. Mom and dad were out for the day and my friends were off at a skate park having the time of their lives. I wasn't even envious though I knew I was the 'King of the Rinks' ever since I was a bean sprout of a thing.

I wasn't expecting Kimi to wear anything formal to my place but when she walked in...va va _voom_. My heart literally sang and I felt slightly faint, but I kept my cool ever so well. The table was set and my waitor poured the drinks for us. I had adjusted his speech so he was more intelligable rather than his typical French accent. I don't know why I didn't fix Le Chef before but I had a little time on my hands and now he could serenade us perfectly in French. I had done a little studying myself so I could impress her in the languages of love as well as her native Japanese.

Sure I might've made a few slip-ups but she was very appreciative of the effort.

By the end of the meal, Kimi was satiated and neither of us wanted dessert. I took her to the top of the house, where I had a mini observatory of sorts.

'I didn't think you were into astronomy.', she mused in a sort of reverence.

'Stars, planets, galaxies, nebulae, black holes...The whole shebang is just fascinating.', I admitted. I pulled her close to me.

'Breath one word of it to anyone else and I'll have you flogged.', I threated jokingly.

She wriggled her cute little derrier at me as she sat next to me.

'Oh, please no...', she protested. I hoisted her over my lap and playfully spanked her.

'Now you have a think about what you've done.', I said in a rather paternal tone. She laughed so hard I thought she might just pass out. I helped her back up as she sat next to me. I could feel her skin touch mine and my hair prickled. I loved her touch and I dreamt of being kissed by her again. I could easily be caught in her trance for hours on end and never once lift a huff of discontempt.

We watched the stars for a while and she gazed at her watch.

'I'd best be getting back home. It's getting late and the others will start worrying about me.', She said. I told her I could give her a lift and she accepted without even being prompted. Lacing her dainty hands around my waist, I held her in my arms and began my ascent. The moon on her face was positively magical as I delivered her home.

'You really aren't so evil, you know. Deep down, you have a golden heart. Maybe, just perhaps you can fight for good. Think about it. With metal might much like yours, you'd be a worthy asset to the Shoku Warriors.', she posed. I would consider it, even though being evil was so much more fun and enjoyable to me than being 'good'. Yuck. Maybe she had a point ? I couldn't make up my mind that quickly about her proposal on the spot, but at least I would mull the idea around the ol' kidney for a while.

Right before I began to take off with a jet boost from my helicopter propellers, Kimi brought my gaze close to hers and gave me a face-melting kiss which nearly brought me to my knees.

'Jack, we're levitating.', she noted, gently. I laughed.

'So we are !', I chortled, setting her squarely back on the ground.

'Just think about what I said, alright ? Deep down, I know there's a golden heart beating loud and strong, and I believe in it.', she said, patting my chest lovingly. I kissed her hand before finally departing and knew that tonight I would have to make peace with myself before making the decision I knew was inevitable when I fell for Kimi the first time I met her.

Evil Journal 104

I'm gonna have to find a new title for these entries now. I doubt if Wuya knows I'm escaping tonight. But even if she does, she won't be any bother to me any longer. There's only so much bickering and flack a genius like myself can stand, even from _her_. I remembered the dreams I had been having since my first meeting with Kimi. I could see myself as a Shoku Warrior, wielding the element of metal. It seemed to fit perfectly with my artisanship and skill.

I knew that I wasn't going to be recieved that well by the Warriors at first, but I would make amends. They were still thin-skinned after their debacle with Willow (more well known as The Living Shadow). I wouldn't likely disappoint them.

Making the way to the dojo was an easy trek. I knew the way from Showdowns past and my memory was better than a GPS. I never once got lost and before I knew it, I was explaining myself to Master Fung and appealing to him. He was very gracious. Even Omi was happy to welcome me and that nearly brought me to the edge of tears. But I held my manliness well.

'I knew you'd turn over some new roots.', Omi said, satisfactorily and sagaciously.

'He means a new leaf, partner.', Clay said, hammering his bark-like hand upon my back and nearly knocking me over. The group laughed and welcomed me in to my new home. I was starting to like my new digs.

Genius Journal 105

It was tough getting the hang of my new talent but soon, when battling with the Warriors, I could easily use my ability for good rather than for evil. The element had been lying dormant for years and only now had love and friendship rekindled and awakened it. I didn't know where this would lead in the future or what I would tell Chase when the time came for us to battle. I was still in awe of him but not so much as I was in the past. The only true pleasure I got out of life was being close to Kimi and protecting her when she needed it (not that she really needed much of my protection) but she wasn't shy to be soft and feminine around me and I adored that about her. Besides, she was a real knockout when it came to kissing and the sparks that her kisses produced were _fantastic_.

There would be new Wu and new battles to face and more than likely we would be facing them together. The Warriors could always use more members to help them in their war against villainy. It felt a little awkward to think of it that way at the first but I felt better about it as I became more comfortable as simply 'Jack Spicer, Boy Genius, the element of Metal Shoku Warrior.' It had a rather pleasant ring to it. This is only the beginning of my life as a 'Hero'. I would do anything to be with Kimi.

The way I dressed never changed but my heart had competely transformed. I never thought it possible but I can say, with total confidence that Kimi made me the best person I could ever hope to be.

I can't say what will happen tomorrow because every day is a new adventure just waiting to be had. All I know is, so long as Chase Young is dormant inside his own body, we'll still have to fight against him, but as one, we're strong. Someday, we'll be victorious. We just have to take our steps lightly and enjoy the days of trial as well as leisurely ones.

~*~ James Avery Spicer


End file.
